Tyson: The Real Me
by Case of the Axe
Summary: [RaTyKa Love triangle] Tyson isn't the person he makes himself to be. After a car crash,his true colours shows. Can't anyone make him truly happy? PG 13 for language.


Tyson: The Real Me  
  
Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be nice!  
  
Tyson: And why would they be nice to you?   
  
Because I'm new?  
  
Tyson: So?  
  
I'll need encouarement?  
  
Tyson: So?  
  
If they are nice to me,I'll be encouraged?  
  
Tyson: So?  
  
Oh shut the hell up or no food for a week.  
  
Tyson: Nooooooooooooo!  
  
Ray,Max,Kenny and Kai: Ha! He won't last a day!  
  
Tyson: Meanies.........  
  
Ok well anyways,I'm going to start now. Ray,would you be a dear and do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ray: Ok! Case of the Axe does not own any of the characters. She only owns the name "Tson".  
  
Thank you Ray! You're so sweet!  
  
Tyson: And I'm not?  
  
No Tyson,you're not. On with the story!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Hit and Hospital  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Tyson was playing with the remote control by continously flipping the channel without really pausing to see what the program is. Kenny,who had been watching him for the past five minutes,finally got fed up and snapped at him to stick to one channel.  
  
"Tyson,quit playing with the remote control! You are going to get an electric shock if you keep this up! Stick to one channel or switch it off for Pete's sake!"  
  
"Whatever,Kenny. Whatever."  
  
Max,Kenny,Kai and Ray looked stunned that Tyson said the word "whatever". He doesn't say it often,if not at all. Hell! They didn't even know that Tyson had that word in his dictionary!  
  
Max was first to break out of his trance. "Tyson,please don't tell me that you're turning into another Kai." Kai growled. "Max said it as if it was a bad thing! Well not that it was a good thing,but it can't be that bad!" Kai thought.  
  
"I'm not ok? I'm going to the park for a walk. See you later guys." With that,he walked out of the door and closed it silently. The others stared after it.  
  
"Tyson's pretty quiet today." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah well,don't state the obvious." Kai mumbled. It was soft but Ray and the others heard it.  
  
"Say that again Kai and you'll pay for it." Ray growled and walked out of the living room. (Ray's OOC,I know but hey! I'm not writing a book you know.)  
  
"That you don't see everyday." Max said after a while.  
  
"I agree." Kenny nodded.  
  
"Well I'm bored,I'm going out too. Coming Kenny? Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Nah,you go ahead. I'm going to chat with Dizzy." Kenny replied and walked into his room with his laptop. Max turned to Kai.  
  
"I going to practise." Kai took his blade and walked off. Max sighed. "Guess it's just you and me Draceil." Max thought and walked towards the door.  
  
Just as he reached for the handle,the phone rang. He picked it up and what he heard next made his eyes widen and all his colours on the face faded,leaving a ghostly pale face on his once smiling face.  
  
As soon as he put the phone back in place,he yelled for Ray,Kenny and Kai.  
  
Hearing his yell,the three ran in.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Kenny asked breathlessly.  
  
"Police called......... hit by a car......... in hospital........." Max stuttered with tears flowing down his cheeks. Ray circled his arms around Max comfortingly. (Ian't that sweet? However this is NOT,I repeat NOT a RaMa fanfiction,so sorry RaMa fans.)  
  
"Slow down Max and tell what happened. Why did the police call? Who was hit by a car and is in hospital?" Ray asked gently.  
  
Max regained his composure and repeated what he had said again. This time more clearly.  
  
"The police called to tell me that Tyson was hit by a car and is now in hospital." Ray's eyes widened a great deal. Kenny's body began to shiver. "My first friend. Why must this happen to my first friend? Of all the people to be hit,it's my first friend." Kenny thought as tears began falling down his cheeks as well.  
  
Kai was the most composed. His voice shaked a little as he said "let's go see if he's all right."   
  
Everyone dashed at the door as if a devil was after them.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A while ago.........   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tyson walked along the sidewalk,eyeing everything with boredom. "I have to tell them soon. Tell them that the cheerful,outgoing,always-hungry,stupid and loudmouth act was just that. An act. Tell them that I was,AM actually a cold hearted,sarcastic and non-caring bastard in reality. The cheerful mask is wearing off. It doesn't work anymore. Emily saw through it. I'm sure the others will figure out soon too." He thought to himself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The All Starz were at the Bladebreakers party after the World Championships with the White Tiger and the Majestics celebrating their victory. Tyson was at a corner watching others have fun when Emily approached him.  
  
"We need to talk. Let's go to somewhere more private." It wasn't a request,it was an order.  
  
Tyson followed her into his bedroom. (No dirty thoughts please!)  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Tyson asked finally,breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"When are you going to drop that mask of yours? Don't take me for a fool. I saw through you like glass. In reality,you're not cheerful,outgoing,always-hungry,stupid or loudmouth. I've seen the way you looked at food Tyson. They're are looks of dislike. I've looked through your school records. You are a straight A student."  
  
Tyson looked shocked that she had figured it out. Even Kenny,the second smartest member of the Bladebreakers,had not noticed.  
  
"So you've figured it out have you? Well,if this mask has failed then I guess I'll have to tell them soon. What else do you know?" Tyson replied.  
  
"I also that your real name isn't Tyson. It's Tson,pronounced as son." Emily said.  
  
"Real smart Emily. Yes my real name is Tson and yes it's pronounced as son. Tyson is just my alias. I'll tell them soon. Let's get back to the party before anyone gets suspicious." Tyson laughed softly.  
  
They walked back to the party with Emily holding Tyson's secret.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I wonder if she has told anyone yet." Tyson was so deep in thought that he didn't know that he was closing the road and a car was heading his way. When he realised that he was aout to be hit by a car,it was too late. The car had hit him and the rest faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Present time.........   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Max was sitting in the waiting room,worrying for his best friend. Ray was sitting next to Max,looking as if he had seen a ghost,pale and all. Kenny sat with his eyes closed with tears still falling down. Kai was walking back and forth and Ray could almost see a large hole in the floor.  
  
As soon as the doctor walked in,the four surrounded him. "I have good and bad news." The doctor started,looking at the worried faces of Tyson's friends. "The good news is that other than a few broken bones,he is all right." The four breathed a sigh of relieve. Ray asked the question the others are afraid to ask,"what's the bad news?"  
  
"The impact of the car crash damaged part of his brain so he won't be able to remember how he is now but he will only how he was before." The others looked confused so the doctor gave an example.  
  
"Let's he was nasty before and now he's nice. He will only remember that he was nasty so he will act as the nasty person he was before he turned nice." The others had a look of understanding. "Tyson was as friendly as he is now so there's nothing to worry about!" Max said happily.  
  
The others agreed.   
  
If they only knew how wrong they were.........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The four Bladebreakers went into Tyson's ward to see Tyson up. "Hey Tyson! How you feeling old bud? You had us all scared!" Max grinned.  
  
"Oh have I? That's nice. Oh yeah and get the name right. It's Tson,not Tyson." Came a dull reply that had the others all confused.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! Flames are welcomed! I'm sorry for any errors made in the chapter. I know the characters are a little OOC but as I've said before,I'm not trying to write a book! You'd better hope they review Tyson or no food for you until they do!  
  
Tyson: Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkk! Please review! I'm begging you!  
  
Ok then,until next chapter,bye! Say bye everyone!  
  
All: Bye!  
  
*Disappears into thin air in the sound of a "pop!"* 


End file.
